


Harry goes dimension hopping because he’s bored.

by Myst1cal_M00N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Depression, Dimension Travel, Gen, Magic, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Abilities, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst1cal_M00N/pseuds/Myst1cal_M00N
Summary: Harry was bored, he could only stand at the existence and watch the clouds; he had learnt everything, and there was no longer any fun in his life. This was the problem of being immortal.Harry decides to travel to a different dimension.(Quick disclaimer, this work is not beta-read. Please point out any mistakes!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Goodbye.

* * *

‘ _Thoughts’_

“Speech”

“ _Kusuo’s mind speech_ ”

* * *

  
Harry sat at the edge of existence, accompanied only by the shadowy deity of Death. He was immensely bored, and no mortal seemed to satiate his need for adrenaline. Immortal deities didn’t seem to talk much either, as they had no real cohesive thoughts, so they didn’t make good company.

Harry watched the clouds furl and unfurl once again, the thousandth time this year. It seemed to be the only thing he could do to pass time. Mortals in this realm were no longer of interest to him, no matter the circumstances. He slowly closed his bright emerald eyes and rested his head on his deathly pale arm. He had long forgone the need for glasses, mortal inventions weren’t of his interest anymore.

When he first entered the realm of existence accompanied by death he longed after life on the mortal plane again. He missed his friends and family, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He felt so guilty knowing that he left them without a trace, even though he loved them dearly. He often materialized around them watching their every move, smiling when they smiled. After a while he accepted that he couldn’t get his life back, and he no longer grieved. He tried to explore the world and all that came with it, making the best out of his new position. He lived new lives as different people, focusing on new and interesting information.

After around 100,000 years of watching the earth as he knew it expand and he evolve multiple times over he was infinitely bored. He’d learned everything there was to be learned, experienced every circumstance, attended every class, learnt every spell, and read every book. On that day Death spoke to him, uttering some of the only words he’d ever spoken.

_“Conquering to live. Wisdom believes. Say hello.” Death spoke, words echoing off of dark wisps, cracking and breaking out of existence._

From that day on whenever he visited his mind he found his library of knowledge kept growing without even thinking about it. He had information on everything in the world, from how many seconds it took for some guy to buy a pack of biscuits to the health of a tree in a park in Venezuela. He didn’t even need to visit the library to know this information, anything he needed to know he knew if he spent a couple seconds thinking about it, so he couldn’t spend all his time reading in the library, which frustrated him greatly.

Wisdom might’ve thought this omniscience to be a gift, but Harry viewed it as a curse, he no longer had anything to distract him from the growing feeling of emptiness in his heart. Long ago he had discovered that at some point he began to lose his emotions, instead only a hum of stressed boredom lay in his heart, slowly digging deeper every second.

One day, Harry James Potter decided he’d had enough, which was strange as he was not used to having such strong bouts of motivation, and trudged up to find death. He’d pestered death a lot when he first started, and when he’d finally realized that he’d learnt everything he tried squeezing information out of death himself, as that was the only unknown information available to him. He didn’t frequently speak to Death lately, he mostly just sat there with their shadows sweeping over his curled up form.

When Harry noticed Death’s shadowy form he skipped over with more emotion than in over 100 years. “Death.” He greeted, keeping his face blank with a slight frown that seemed to always appear on his face. The only sign Death noticed him was a slight flicker in their shadows where Harry assumed their face would be. “Are there different dimensions?” He asked, feeling no need to beat around the bush or put on a different tone of voice as emotions didn’t effect deities. Death’s shadows moved in a way Harry interpreted as a nod, and Harry quickly (if you could call walking at a normal pace quickly) moved over a lifted further away from death, sitting down cross legged and focusing on pulling out his energy from his soul. He sat around for a while, fiddling around with the idea of different dimensions in his mind and then transmitting them onto his magic. Harry was properly excited, this was more of puzzle to figure out than he’s had in years, not even calculating the meaning of the universe excited him this much.

Harry gave the first smile he’d smiled in years and popped away, landing in a new world.

——————————o——————————

Saiki Kusuo woke up like every morning, annoyed at the world and cursing his psychic abilities for making him wake up to the thoughts of everyone in a 5km distance.

School was open again as Christmas holidays were over, and Kusuo had to deal with the backlash of erasing his so-called _friends’_ memories. He was not looking forward to whatever their brains came up with to fill the space. Kusuo quickly got dressed, and walked downstairs to meet his parents who were bantering about who knows what, being their usual cheerful selves without a care in the world. Dad was again begging to be teleported to work as he wrangled his shoes on, and Kusuo, again, denied his request.

-

Harry James Potter woke up very differently this morning, as he rarely slept at all seeing as it wasn’t a necessity and he only fell asleep when he was so incredibly bored the only thing he could do was sleep.

He’d been placed in Japan, as he soon realized, and was dumped off at a park bench in Hidari Wakibara. He looked over his hands, they now had some color, but they still resembled the ghostly white they had been before. He plucked at his magical core, finding it very much still intact and ready for use, so he’d kept his magic. He conjured a mirror, one of the many impossible things he’d learned to do during his time in the existence, conjuring things that will exist forever, and looked at his face. He looked young, around 16 or 17 years old, with bright emerald eyes that still sparkled but no longer held glowing power. He had a mop of wavy black hair, and surprisingly the universe had given him his glasses back, even though he could still see perfectly fine without them. He broke the flimsy mirror apart with his hands, purposefully using one of the shards to cut a thin streak across his wrist. He lazily smiled as he saw fresh pure blood pour out of his body and onto the gravel below. So he was mortal. Not that it really mattered, he could think of at least 20 ways to heal himself from serious injuries in a couple milliseconds.

He’d asked the universe to transfer him somewhere fun, somewhere where he could really feel something. He wondered why the universe chose this place in particular, as this place also existed where he was from. He reached out his magic, feeling for any magic residue anywhere. Ah, so that’s what’s different, there’s no magic in this world. What was interesting was that he no longer knew everything about this world, that his omniscience suddenly didn’t know anything about this new place. Harry mustered up a smile again. Yes, this world was very similar to the other so he would know quite a bit, but no, he didn’t know everything there is to know. That’s what makes this world fun.

Harry stood up and blinked slowly, wiping his eyes as he stared at the sun. He debated how he should go about his life here, he came here to have some entertainment, he should probably go to school or something, get a job, become famous, work as some mysterious guy, gain an online following. There were a lot of choices. He decided to go for the simplest one, enrolling in some school. Should he keep his identity as British? It depended on what he wanted. It didn’t matter to him what impact he has on the world he just wanted some emotions. Being British would cause whispers, but any transfer would cause whispers. If he went as British he’d need a cover story, cover stories were always fun, they made him cautious about what he spoke about.

So plan is: Enroll in a school that did not exist in his other world, as that would be more fun, be a depressed little shit, not like he needed to act to do that, and get people to show some interest with him, toy around with their feelings, smirk a little and become some mysterious internet star. If he wanted to be some mysterious internet star there would need to be something special about him. Yes, he was extremely smart and was amazing at everything but people wanted things that were attractive. He shouldn’t flaunt his smart, he should be humble and self deprecating. His whole persona would be like some smart mysterious person. That should be easy and would earn enough money. It would be a nice little challenge too, so it would be fun.

Harry smirked, he’d missed this. He saw a short kid, around his mortal age right now, in a uniform that he didn’t recognize. ‘gotcha’ he thought. He straightened his grey clothes and tapped the kid on the shoulder, nudging him a little so he could see in his eyes, using a subtle legilimency attack to penetrate his mind. PK academy. 2nd year. ‘Thank you!’ Harry thought, envisioning the hallway in front of the headmaster’s office from the kid- Kaido’s memories. Harry didn’t mind the fact that Kaido had seen him, from what he could tell from his mind, he already lived in his own fantasy so he could just leave it up to his mind to come up with something. Harry then apparated to said hallway.

——————————o——————————

Kusuo walked carefully on his way to school, making sure to avoid as many of his _friends_ as possible. He was not very successful as Kaido managed to somehow scout him out, though he was surprisingly not thinking about what Kusuo’s mom said. Instead, Kaido was thinking about some mysterious boy with no description whom he’d seen for a second and then promptly disappeared. Kaido explained this by saying ‘It must be a fallen comrade trying to warn me, Jet Black Wings, about the dangers of The Dark Reunion.’. Kusuo thought this was suspicious, but it might’ve just been some hallucination that Kaido’s brain made up.

Kusuo and Kaido continued strolling along for another 10 minutes, Kaido sometimes mentioning something about the dark reunion, but it was generally peaceful if Kusuo tried to ignore the hundreds of thoughts that filled his head every second. As they approached the school Kusuo started to hear the thoughts of his classmates clearer and clearer, and surprisingly, the thoughts were mostly about a new transfer, a British transfer. Kusuo scanned the thoughts of the people in the school, hoping for a new voice so he could find out something about this new transfer, but he found nothing. There were 3 options he could think of as to why this could happen: The transfer is incredibly stupid, is incredibly far away at the moment so he couldn’t hear their thoughts by just scanning the around the school, or they somehow knew Kusuke and was supplied with a telepathy blocker; organized by probability of course.

Kusuo readied himself for a Nendou 2.0 to follow him around, and trudged to class.

-

Harry bowed to the principal, uniform in hand, leaving him quite confused because of the couple confunduses that he’d had to endure. He’d breezed through the process quite easily, stating his name to be ‘Harry James Potter’, though he didn’t fully understand what his classmates would call him, or, how he would have to write his name. Being confused was fun. This was going to be so interesting.

He was being led along by one of the teachers to his classroom, year 2 class ∭ or 3. The teacher entered the classroom and left him with the instruction to come inside when the teacher called him.He said it would take around 5-7 minutes, this left him with plenty of time to get changed. Harry changed his clothes in a flash and stood at the door, patiently waiting.

* * *

_**Kusuo and Harry both smirked.** _


	2. Wonder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusuo meets Harry Potter.
> 
> Harry meets Saiki Kusuo.
> 
> Both are quite intriguiged.

* * *

**‘ _Thoughts’_**

**”Speech”**

_**”Kusuo’s mind speech”** _

* * *

  
Kusuo listened to the teacher, eyes fixated on the door where there should be the voice of a thought, but there was not. Kusuo tried to ignore this, coming up with his excuse of it just being another Nendo, some brain-dead boy that just didn't have thoughts.

Kusuo stared at the door and waited intently for it to open, now suddenly very interested in his appearance and what might make him so special that he can't read his mind.

The teacher finished his sentence “-ill come in now.”

The door opened slowly, revealing a tall pale figure.

-

Harry waited for the teacher to finish his sentence, letting his eyes droop and posture curve. He put on a small smirk and heard the teacher finish his sentence “-e will come in now.”

He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, standing at the entrance for a couple of seconds, and then walking slowly towards the front of the classroom. He wondered whether or not he should pretend to not speak Japanese very well. He decided against it seeing as it would get frustrating to have people speaking to him in basic sentences. ‘ _Whatever_ ,’ he thought absentmindedly, _‘Having people wonder about how I learned Japanese would be more fun anyway.’_

At the front of his class, he surveyed the other students. ‘ _The blue-haired boy, pink-haired boy(wearing antennas?), perfect angel girl, a stupid boy with a weird-ass haircut, red-haired athlete, short-haired girl, and some poor brown-haired girl._ ’ He noted. The only ones who seemed interesting were probably pink-haired boy and perfect angel girl.

Harry reached his arm out for the chalk and wrote his name out on the board in sleek cursive. “My name is Harry James Potter, and I’m from England. I moved here because of opportunities and a chance for a good education. Do you have any questions?” Harry spoke in perfect Japanese. Most of his classmates stared at him with barely concealed awe, because apparently they had been starved of foreigners, though he did notice that the pink-haired boy, looked at him with squinted eyes as if confused about something. ‘ _Very interesting._ ’

Harry’s eyes darted around the room, nodding to the children who wanted to ask him silly questions. He’d missed youths, little bundles of pure emotion, all wrapped in a ball of carelessness. They cared so much for the smallest things and reacted so vivaciously it almost made him giggle at the sight of such enthusiasm. They asked about his favorite color, where exactly he was from, and even about his hobbies. “I like learning new information.” He answered.

Harry couldn't express how much he missed living.

-

Kusuo squinted his eyes as if it would help his issue of not being able to read the new ki-Harry Potter’s thoughts. The boy seemed perfectly normal, yes maybe he seemed vague and a bit insane, but insanity did not mean no ability to think.

Kusuo tried coming up with reasons. 1) He can’t read the thoughts of foreigners/British people. 2) This guy does have a blocker from Kusuke, which would be possible seeing as they’re both from England. 3) He could disguise his stupidity very, very well. 4) Kusuo’s powers were somehow broken and he just can’t read his thoughts. 5) He found another psychic who can read minds/stop his mind from being read.

Kusuo had no idea which reason was the most probable, seeing as all of them had a very low chance of being true, though not impossible. Kusuo was not fond of this new development, he did not want any more drama in his life, having 3 idiots follow him around was enough.

“You may take a seat next to Saiki, the pink-haired boy.” The teacher indicated cheerily.

Kusuo watched Harry stroll down the aisle and sit next to his desk with a small smirk on his face. Kusuo cursed his protagonist luck and scowled at the boy, who was now looking at him with a twinkle in his eye and a shit-eating grin on his face. This was going to be a tedious year.

-

Harry grinned happily as he sauntered over to the seat next to Saiki’s seat. The boy looked quite angry with him, which excited Harry even more. This was going to be so fun! ‘ _I am absolutely going to look into this guy. He looks so interesting!’_

Class went as smoothly as possible, Harry gathered as much intel as he could during classes and made sure to pay attention to his classmates’ behaviors, looking for their interests and what they wanted or expected. Lots of people already seemed to like him, he was some pale British transfer with “glowing” eyes.

From what he gathered, the class was made up of some very interesting people: one strong idiot, named Nendo, with a really weird haircut who seemed to be very loud and friendly, though he didn’t seem to care whether or not people actually listened to him as he spoke, it was as if his mind was just full of fluff; one perfect angel beauty called Teruhashi, she has long flowing blue hair, and what seemed to be a perfect personality, though Harry knew that nobody experienced god-like worship without having a less that nice personality; there was the boy whom he had peeked the mind of earlier, he seemed to live in his own fantasy, where he was some hero who was reborn into his body, and he seemed really desperate for someone to come along to be his friend and understand him, he could work with that; then there was one red haired boy named Hairo, he noted that vibrant hair colors seemed perfectly normal and that it was completely natural to be born with one, he seemed extremely passionate and energetic, making sure to work as hard as he could, even if he worked harder than necessary. He seemed to work out at every moment he could, and inspired the rest of the class greatly; then there was a girl with short light brown hair, named Yumehara, who seemed sweet, though you could tell that she wanted a perfect boyfriend like the ones in high school romance movies; and the last person that he found vaguely interesting was a girl named Mera, who in appearance didn’t seem very poor, but during lunch she mentioned that the food she was eating was the first real food she had eaten the entire year, as she had eaten mostly grass and snow, and then proceeded to devour then entire bowl of ramen. Harry did note that during lunch there was a boy named Toritsuka who was apparently a spirit medium and a pervert who seemed semi-captivating.

The one person who he could not figure out was Saiki Kusuo. He stored his speech patterns and habits in his mind, remembering every detail about his movement and how he acted. The boy seemed withdrawn from the world, he seemed to speak without moving his mouth and generally avoided attention. He didn’t smile or laugh, and always kept a bland facade on around everyone. He wore green glasses and pink antennas, which were quite eccentric compared to the fact that he dressed like an old man. He always seemed closed off and annoyed about the world, and while doing assignments he would sit there with his pen on the paper and then suddenly fill out an entire space in a blink of an eye.

-

Kusuo could feel eyes on him the entire day at school. The new kid was watching him all throughout class. He seemed to watch others as well, but apparently he was more interesting to watch than Toritsuka failing at flirting with girls. Potter seemed to profile people, watching them and narrowing his eyes whenever he say something new. He acted like a spy infiltrating a building, looking for weaknesses in every person he met. This confused Kusuo even more. The idea that Kusuke did send him into this school was becoming more likely by the second; he acted as if he were not actually a student, more like a secret agent or a profiler working for Kusuke. It was one of the most reasonable explanations Kusuo could think of, no matter how far fetched it seemed. But Kusuke worked alone, he didn’t send people to work for him, he worked by himself, especially when it concerned his younger psychic brother.

Kusuo tried to spend his day as normal, but knowing that someone was watching him made him a little stressed, especially when this person didn’t know about his psychic powers. When he did assignments his hand seemed to work faster, which did not look good in the eyes of a person watching him, as it looked as if the paper sporadically just filled itself out.

-

Kusuo stood at the front gates of the school, wondering what he should do about the new transfer when Nendo suddenly popped up behind him and starting rubbing his shoulder and thigh. Apparently the excitement from the new transfer had worn off and the rewritten memory made him believe that this is what he wanted.

“Hey Pal! Come let’s get ramen!” Nendo murmured loudly into his ear. Kusuo stared at him weirdly and got up to follow him out across the street. From behind he could hear a young man walking behind him. Kusuo, this time, did expect Kaido’s approach, as his thoughts were loud and clear, unlike Nendo’s, who were nonexistent. As they walked to whatever ramen store they were going to, Kusuo decided to humor himself to stop thinking about a certain new transfer and listen to the thoughts of the people around him.

Most thoughts were boring, either thinking about work or whatever they’re were going to do after said work. He did however stumble across the mind of a certain someone, Teruhashi’s brother, who was in the process of looking like a complete weirdo in the shopping mall he was currently shopping at. He was wondering about what to buy as a apology present for his dear sister, to say sorry for the time she caught him sniffing her underwear drawer.

‘ _I wonder what I should buy for my perfect angel._ ’ He thought, _‘Maybe I could buy her a set of lingerie again; but maybe not, she seemed quite fed up of those, she must have too many by now. Maybe I should buy her a cook book, she seemed to be looking for those when I was scrolling through her search history.’_ He strolled over to the cook book isle. ‘ _I have the perfect gift, a cook book to cook dogs, those are her favorite animals!_ ’ He thought excitedly. ‘ _She will think that she has the most kind and thoughtful brother!’_

Kusuo rolled his eyes at the stupidity of one of the most famous celebrities. He was used to the fact that people are annoying and stupid much of the time, but this was a new record.

* * *

_**What he didn’t notice was the narrowed eyes watching him from behind**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really a challenge to write. I hope the story will come to me a little easier next time. I would appreciate it if you comment and kudos this work, it means a lot to me. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to comment! I will consider it.
> 
> New updates once a week! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I have no idea how this works. I don’t think my writing is very good. Please leave a kudos and comment! <3


End file.
